muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Hé Hé Hé, We Maken Muziek
He He He, We Maken Muziek (Hey Hey Hey We're Making Music) features songs and sketches by Ernie and Bert which never appeared on Sesamstraat. In this album, Ernie and Bert each write a song for each other, which they blend into one intro song for the CD. They travel to the beach, take a walk through the forest, take a boat trip and watch what goes on in the city. Ernie sings a song about how you always feel happy after you've had bad luck. Bert interrupts him, saying his favorite paperclip is gone. Ernie tries to keep his mind off the lost paperclip by making music on pots and pans. Bert sings about being alone, and Ernie joins in in songs about opposites, dreaming, rhyming, and things you don't expect. Bert recalls the day he and Ernie visited Uncle Rudolf and Aunt Coleta, and Bert bursts out laughing during a serious piece of classical music. They end the album with a song full of their own crazy words - and Bert finally finds his paperclip. Track listing #'Sketch:' Wij Zijn Bert En Ernie (We Are Bert And Ernie) #'Song:' Heel veel van elkaar (Each Other Very Very Much) #'Sketch:' Aan Het Strand (At the Beach) #'Song:' Scheppen op het strand (Shoveling on the Beach) #'Sketch:' In Het Bos (In the Forest) #'Song:' Als je stil bent (If You're Quiet) #'Sketch:' Dat Is Een Vos (That Is a Fox) #'Sketch:' Op Het Water (On the Water) #'Song:' Varen (Sailing) #'Sketch:' Schommelen (Swinging) #'Song:' Varen op het water (Sailing on the Water) #'Sketch:' In De Stad (In the City) #'Song:' Een boel te doen (A Lot to Do) #'Song:' Moet je horen (Listen to This) #'Sketch:' Wat Een Kabaal (What a Noise) #'Song:' Hé hé hé we maken muziek (Hey Hey Hey We're Making Music) #'Sketch:' Alleen (Alone) #'Song:' Ik heb heen zin (I Don't Feel Like Anything) #'Sketch:' Ernie Komt Binnen (Ernie Comes In) #'Song:' Tegenstellingen lied (Opposite Song) #'Sketch:' Dromen (Dreaming) #'Song:' Ik zou zo graag (I Would Like To) #'Song:' Doe niet zo mal (Don't Be Silly) #'Song:' In die koek (In That Cake) #'Sketch:' Rijmde Dat Wel (Did That Rhyme) #'Song:' Ik zie Ernie's trompet (I See Ernie's Trumpet) #'Song:' Zingen wat je ziet (Sing About What You See) #'Song:' Weer eens wat anders (Something Different) #'Sketch:' Zelf Verder Doen (Continue on Your Own) #'Sketch:' Oom Rudolf en Tante Coleta (Uncle Rudolf and Aunt Coleta) #'Song:' Visioen (Vision) #'Sketch:' Rare Woorden (Silly Words) #'Song:' Welle belle wals (Welle Belle Waltz) #'Sketch:' Gevonden (Found) Trivia * This is the ninth Bert and Ernie album, and the eighth album for which Paul and Wim wrote their own material. Their comic delivery is not as spontaneous as on other albums; they may have recorded their voices separately. * On In Een Uur de Wereld Rond, Uncle Rudolf tells Bert and Ernie how his wife left him. This album reveals that they're back together. Aunt Coleta was first mentioned on Bert en Ernie Vervelen Zich Nooit.... Dree Andrea, who co-wrote a few of the scenes and songs on previous albums, performed her voice. J.P. Clous van Mechelen, the voice of Uncle Rudolf, was in charge of the music. * The CD has some unusual cuts between tracks: for instance, the Rhyming Song takes up track 23 to 27. * Track 28 Weer eens wat anders is incorrectly spelled in the tracklist on the cover. It says: Weer een wat anders. Cast * Dree Andrea as Aunt Coleta * Paul Haenen as Bert * J.P. Clous van Mechelen as Uncle Rudolf * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ He He He